


Back to your heart

by Severcroft23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Falling Apart, Hurt, Love, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severcroft23/pseuds/Severcroft23
Summary: They were sitting in their hotel room. Sherlock on his side, John on the other. Their marriage was falling apart and they both knew it. It had taken John five years to convince Sherlock that marrying would be the right thing to do, but now it was John who was tearing them apart.





	1. He´s still there

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sorry for not posting...  
> I´m currently in exam-phase and two exams coming up next week. I plan on making this a multi-chapter story, so please stick with me.
> 
> Reviews/comments/opinions are very much welcome and appreciated  
> Thankyou, hope you enjoy

Back to your Heart  
Chapter 1

They were sitting in their hotel room. Sherlock on his side, John on the other. Their marriage was falling apart and they both knew it. It had taken John five years to convince Sherlock that marrying would be the right thing to do, but now it was John who was tearing them apart. Of course, sometimes it was difficult to handle Sherlock with all his not talking and madness about crime, but it used to be the thing John loved about the tall, mysterious man. Just sometimes John wanted and needed comfort which Sherlock couldn´t give. Not because he didn´t want to, but because he did didn´t know how. No one had ever taught him how to and his family wasn´t exactly an emotional- cuddle family. Obviously, Sherlock´s and Mycroft´s parents supported them and wanted them to be happy and successful. But they were more matter-of-fact than very loving.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When John had begun to be unhappy, he started to spend his afternoons in a small café on the other side of the road from where his private practice was. He would sit there for an hour or two and just look out onto the street. One rainy, grey afternoon, when he was absentmindedly watching the rain, a woman sat down at his table. And that was when things started. She told him she had seen him in the café for the last few weeks. She had been intrigued by him and just observed him. He actually felt a little embarrassed when he realised, he hadn´t actually seen anyone while he had been sitting there. They decided to meet up there at the same time the next day to talk properly. He went home feeling a little happier than before, not even minding the rain anymore. Stopping at a nearby supermarket John grabbed a bottle of Sherlock´s favourite wine, so that they could make themselves an enjoyable evening. Sherlock was dozing lightly in his leather armchair. John smiled knowingly. Sherlock had probably overworked himself again. John put the bottle down, trying to be extra quiet. Of course it didn´t work. His husband stirred and opened his eyes a little. He then patted his legs to invite John to curl up on his lap. Grateful that he had switched to comfortable, dry clothes before entering the living room, he carefully got into the cosiest position possible. Placing his head on Sherlock´s chest, he closed his eyes, revelling in the feeling of being so close to this special man once again. They didn´t share moments like these often. Only when Sherlock could finally hear John snoring softly, did he dare to relax as well. He could feel they were slowly drifting apart and knew John did too. After a while, Sherlock carefully lifted the smaller man into his arms and carried him to their bedroom. He put John down on the bed and moved the big blanket over him. After setting his husband´s alarm clock for 7 am, Sherlock got into bed too. He shifted so that John was curled up in his arms. Sherlock felt it would probably make John very happy (at least for a little while) to wake up in his lover´s arms and feel the affection.  
John woke up and felt Sherlock´s long, lean arms around his stomach. He smiled, having missed the feel of a body wrapped around him in the morning. Sherlock groaned and he realised he hadn´t turned off his alarm clock yet. He must´ve been too busy staring at Sherlock. After shutting up the alarm, John nuzzled against Sherlock´s shoulder before getting up to make some tea. He was nearly out the door when he heard quiet mumbling coming from the sleepy man behind him.  
“I love you John.”  
“I love you too Sherlock. I´m going to make breakfast, join me if you would like some.”  
“I´ll be there in a few.”


	2. Facing the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, chapter two.   
> Reviews appreciated :)

They had shared breakfast before John headed off to another busy day at work. When he got to his usual, small café, he was a little hesitant before entering, he remembered the woman he had encountered the previous day. John saw her seated at his table close to one of the big windows. She smiled when she saw him. “You came.”  
“Of course I did.”  
“Soo… what’s your name then? I’m Mary.”  
“Hello Mary, I’m John Watson.”  
She smiled again, looking down at her cup of coffee. “Why do you come here so often?”  
“I don’t know… To think, I guess.”  
She nodded. “Think about what?” Honestly, he didn’t even know why he was talking to this woman, he didn’t usually do something like this. He probably just needed to talk to someone. Anyone at all.  
“Just life…”, John said, hoping she would just drop the topic for now.  
As the waiter arrived with his coffee, he thanked him. Mary looked at John expectantly, as if willing him to say something at all. This made him rather uncomfortable though.  
“So what did you get there?”, he asked, inclining his head towards her drink. She looked confused for a moment.  
“Huh? Oh right! Just a Cappuccino. You?”  
“Black no sugar.” Seeing the blonde scrunch up her face made him smile. “I needed something strong today.”  
“Tell me about it.”  
“Well you see I’m married. I have been for quite some time actually, but it’s not going great, I think. You see my husband can’t always give me what I need or want. I didn’t think this would turn out to be such a problem, but it has become one and we both know it.” He looked at her, shocked at how much he had just told this complete stranger. John blinked, then got up and left the café as quickly as possible. What had he done? Why had he told her? He didn’t even know this Mary woman. He knew absolutely nothing about her! Not even her surname! But something about her had seemed so right. As if he could tell her everything. He walked back to his little practice, noticing his lunch break was almost over, helping him to keep his mind occupied for now.

* * *

John didn’t think he would go back to that café anytime soon, but he did. In fact the very next day he returned. He lowered himself carefully, almost scared, into the chair opposite from the intriguing woman currently reading a book. She looked up at him, before looking back down to the book. It was a horrible shade of blue, he noticed. He tried to decipher the title of the book, but only got something like _curious, night-time_ and _Mark Haddon_. Just as he was about to surrender and mumble some kind of apology, Mary swiftly closed the book and placed it on the small coffee table between them. “I don’t judge people, you know. It’s okay to admit that things aren’t always working the way you might’ve imagined them to. Maybe it is time to give up on the thing you already have, to keep what is much more valuable. If you are ready to give up on your marriage to keep the friendship, you should do so.”

“But I love him.”  
“Something that makes the two of you unhappy is not good for you. You should move on John.”  
“I can’t just leave him. I’d destroy him and probably push him into a very dark, muddy hole, a hole, which he wouldn’t be able to leave ever again. He needs me and I need him.”

* * *

John was not able to focus on his work at all that afternoon. He was desperately trying to figure out what to do about himself and Sherlock. He didn’t know how to save their crumbling marriage from falling apart, and decided he had to talk to Sherlock about this.


End file.
